


She Feels Like Music

by mistyautumn



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Music feels like like rebellion. Christie feels like that, too.
Relationships: Christie McCawley/Alak Tarr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	She Feels Like Music

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn’t super planned on writing Defiance again, but this came to me and here we are. I hope you enjoy it, and to everyone who left kind tags and comments on [Socks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411228), both here and on tumblr, thank you for your kindness and this is for you. “I Fooled Around and Fell in Love” is by Elvin Bishop and probably best recognized from Guardians of the Galaxy.

When Alak is fourteen he spies a portable record player among the junk of a shop stall. His eyes light up when the keeper tells him what it is, and he practically _throws_ money at the man as his mother watches with an indulgent air.

He listens to every record he can get his hands on. His father finally throws headphones at him one day, scowling and _sick of that human noise_ , and Alak grins, plugging them into the record player in his bedroom and laying on the floor for hours beside it, awash in _music_. Some of it’s trash, not worth the scrip or the trouble of getting it; some gets stuck in his head for days and weeks, catchy and melodic and making him wanna _dance_ ; and some _speaks_ to him, setting words and melodies to things he feels, people he knows, moments in time…

He has loved music since he was a child, but as he grows older it becomes a part of him. It’s _expression_ , it’s _rebellion_ , it’s something that is _his_. It’s a _gift_ , and from the top of the Arch he shares it with all of Defiance.

Then one night it brings Christie into his life.

They’re at a party, mixed revelers dancing and drinking. He’s filling his cup with a blue liquor when she catches him. “There was a song you played on the radio yesterday,” She says, humming the tune. “What _was_ that?”

The first time they kiss, hundreds of lyrics fill his head, and suddenly he can _feel_ them as surely as he can feel her in his arms. It’s exciting and beautiful and _real_ , like the soft knit of her sweater or the faint hint of what he thinks is raspberry that lingers on her lips.

They spend hours, the pair of them, tucked away in the Arch. He shares all his favorites with her; the mic goes off, the music starts, and he grins, watching her smile and sway, or occasionally crinkle her nose as they tease each other over who has terrible taste. They kiss; they do more than kiss; and Alak can’t help but to smile against her skin. She feels like music feels; entwined with him, in their own rebellion, he is hers and he hopes that she might be his, too.

For all the music, the night Luke catches them, it’s the first time they really dance together. _I dance like a human_ she warns, but she smiles and it doesn’t matter if she dances like a _duck_ ; she’s beautiful, and swaying with him, and they aren’t _hiding_ for once. It’s perfect until it’s chaos, and afterwards they sit looking out at Defiance from the bird’s eye view the radio station offers, sharing a bottle and wondering how this could be such a mess.

“It’s a bittersweet symphony, that’s life.” Alak sighs, taking a swig from the bottle and passing it to her. “The Verve… The Verve got it.”

“You’re drunk.” Christie smiles thinly, lightly kicking his leg.

“But am I _wrong_?”

“I hope so.” She sighs. “I love you.”

He gazes at her for a long moment, then brightens a little. “Hey, I got a new one I wanted to play you…” Getting up, he goes to the turntable, finding his new acquisition. Placing the needle, the music starts and he walks to her, offering his hand. “C’mon, show me how to dance like a human.”

She grins and gets up, arms slipping around him as she guides him to sway.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did  
I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love  
_

“I like it…” She smiles up at him, one hand slipping through his hair. They turn slowly, adrift in the melody, and Christie rests her head on his chest.

“Me too…” He murmurs, and holding her, they feel the music.


End file.
